So Cold
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Todas las personas temen a algo y Annie Leonhart experimentaria el terror de perder a la persona que más amaba en la vida. AU/ONE-SHOT/REMAKE
1. So Cold

**Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 _Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos ;)_

* * *

A los alrededores solo había silencio, una densa nube de polvo cubría el lugar, Annie se encontraba de rodillas y solo podía observar sombras de gente corriendo con desesperación en cámara lenta. Había autos envueltos en llamas y cuerpos esparcidos por todos lados. La sangre teñía las calles y los escombros de algún edificio obstruían la vialidad.

–¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Annie estaba confundida, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Prestó más atención a su alrededor y notó una figura conocida ensangrentada a pocos metros de ella.

–Armin…

Una expresión de terror apareció en su rostro, sumergiéndola en la desesperación. Entonces todo volvió a su velocidad habitual. Los gritos desgarradores de los heridos resonaban por todo el lugar, la gente corría de un lado a otro. A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de las ambulancias, acercándose más y más.

Ella se levantó y corrió hacia él.

– _No…no, ¡Tú no!_

Al llegar a su lado, tapó sus labios, ahogando un grito de dolor. Sus ojos se humedecieron al notar el mal estado en el que Armin se hallaba. Tenía múltiples heridas que sangraban, su frente era adornada por raspaduras profundas, pero lo peor, era un fierro que le atravesaba parte del costado.

–A…Armin…

Acercó su mano, incapaz de controlar el temblor en su cuerpo. Tocó su frente, percatándose de lo frío que estaba. Sintió un hueco en el abdomen, al punto de provocarle el vómito, más lo resistió.

–Armin… ¡Armin, despierta! ¡Despierta, por favor!

Gritaba, siendo presa del pánico y la desesperación. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, como un río que se desborda. A pesar de todos sus intentos, fue inútil, él no despertó. Sin dejar pasar un segundo más, tomó su muñeca para intentar percibir el pulso, notando que era débil.

Las ambulancias y patrullas llegaron pronto, incluso parte del ejército había asistido.

–T…Te pondrás bien… lo superaremos, sólo quédate conmigo, Armin ¡Quédate conmigo!

Tomó sus mejillas y depositó un corto beso en sus labios, lo salvaría de alguna manera. Se negaba a dejarlo ir, mucho menos ahora que sus sentimientos por él habían aflorado.

Annie se separó de su amado para pedir ayuda a los paramédicos que recién llegaban al lugar. Mientras corría hacia ellos, logró escuchar de un oficial que la causa había sido una bomba dentro del cine. El edificio colapsó, matando a la mayoría de las personas dentro. Las que se encontraban en las afueras, fueron víctimas de la onda expansiva. Ella se miró a sí misma y notó que apenas tenía algunas heridas leves, como raspones o algunos golpes.

–¡Ayúdeme, por favor! Mi pareja se encuentra herido, ¡Necesita que lo lleven urgentemente al hospital! – dijo a uno de los paramédicos, incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas.

–Señorita, entiendo su preocupación, pero hay mucha gente que necesita nuestra ayuda y…

–¡No, no lo entiende! ¡Está muriendo mientras estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo! – exclamó con impotencia, el dolor poco a poco nublaba su razonamiento.

-Señorita ya le dije…

–¿¡Si fuera alguien de su familia lo dejaría morir de esa forma!?

Un corto silencio se hizo presente mientras, la chica mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo. Parte de su angustia y frustración fue liberada con ese grito.

–Sólo le pido que lo ayude… ¡No puedo dejarlo morir!

–…De acuerdo. Díganos dónde se encuentra.

Ella levantó la mirada y rápidamente los guió donde se encontraba Armin. Al llegar, lo primero fue diagnosticar su estado. La herida sangraba en abundancia, por lo que tuvieron que extraer con cuidado aquel fierro que lo perforaba. Una vez fuera, cubrieron la zona, haciendo presión constantemente para detener la hemorragia. Finalmente, después de minutos que fueron eternos, lo subieron a una camilla y después en la ambulancia.

Annie subió con él y partieron rumbo al hospital. Cuando llegaron, él se encontraba débil y debían operarlo rápido.

Eventualmente, ella fue separada de su amado. Quería estar con él en todo momento, pero como era de esperarse, no podía entrar al quirófano. Verlo como desaparecía en esa camilla tras esas puertas agrietó su corazón. Golpeó la pared con sus puños, deseando ser ella quien estuviera en su lugar. Se reprochaba mentalmente, preguntándose si no pudo haber hecho algo para evitar la horrible pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

–Maldición… – Murmuró, con el nudo en su garganta torturándola.

Cuando recuperó una pequeña fracción de tranquilidad, se sentó en la sala de espera. Debía avisarle a su única familia lo sucedido. Sacó su celular y buscó el número de Eren.

El teléfono sonaba en la casa de los Jaeger, alertando de una llamada. Eren se encontraba viendo la televisión, mientras se relajaba en el sofá. Escuchó el timbre del teléfono, pero se negaba a levantarse. Dejó que sonara un poco más, y al ver que nadie atendía la llamada, se levantó con pereza.

–¿Diga?

–Eren… soy yo, Annie. – se escuchó, con voz suave.

–¡Annie! ¿Cómo va la cita con Armin, eh? – Sonrió alegre y en tono pícaro.

Mikasa se acercó para escuchar la conversación, ya que tenía curiosidad sobre la cita de esos dos. Sin embargo, él no obtuvo una respuesta, en su lugar solo pudo escuchar como ella sollozaba del otro lado de la línea.

–¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Mikasa continuó observando, presintiendo que algo no andaba bien. De pronto, Eren dejó caer el teléfono, pasando a un estado de trance.

–¿Eren? ¿Qué sucede?

En cuestión de minutos, sus dos hermanos llegaron al hospital, encontrándose con Annie en la sala de espera.

–¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó?! – Eren preguntó, alterado por la situación.

–Nosotros estábamos por salir y… todo fue tan rápido, no pude hacer nada, ¡Nada!

–¡Tranquilízate! – Mikasa interrumpió. –, Dinos qué le pasó.

Ella asintió, tratando de controlar sus nervios.

–Había una bomba en el cine. Nosotros estábamos saliendo cuando explotó.

–¿Qué demonios hacía una bomba en el cine? ¿Cómo los sabes?

Eren perdía la paciencia, víctima de la desesperación.

–¡No lo sé! Cuando me di cuenta todo era un caos y al buscarlo… él tenía un fierro de la estructura atravesándolo.

–¿Dónde está? – preguntó Mika.

–Entró a cirugía, hablaban sobre detener la hemorragia pero estaba muy débil. No sé qué pensar…

–Maldición…

–Debemos calmarnos, sólo nos queda esperar.

– _Esperar._

Esas palabras eran como cuchillas cortando su ser. Todo lo que ella quería era que saliera vivo, pero debía soportar la angustia de no saber nada.

El médico salió tiempo después, la cirugía se había tomado horas y ellos estaban desesperados por noticias.

–¿Familiares de Armin Arlert?

Armin salió vivo de la operación, pero la esperanza de que viviera era mínima. Los doctores solo creían que viviría un par de días. Tanto Annie como Eren cayeron desechos. Mikasa trató de resistir el impacto de la noticia, pero a pesar de ello, unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Acordaron entrar a verlo y Annie dejó que ellos dos pasaran primero. Cuando finalmente fue su turno y entró, el corazón se le hizo pequeño por lo que veía. Estaba acostado en esa camilla, pálido y conectado a un montón de máquinas. Lentamente se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado, no decía ni una palabra, solo lo acariciaba con suavidad, como si su piel fuera lo más frágil del mundo.

–No te vayas, Armin… Por favor. – su quebrada voz resonó en la habitación.

Sus ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar, mientras sostenía su mano. Lo miraba con la esperanza que despertara, una esperanza que poco a poco se apagaba.

–Tú… eres mi todo. Fuiste el único que se acercó a mí, el único en brindarme su amistad. Lograste ver lo que nadie más pudo… y he llegado a amarte como jamás pensé hacerlo.

Cada palabra llevaba consigo un recuerdo distinto. Los momentos felices parecieron durar tan poco.

–Siempre fui tan fría, pero tú… lograste hacer que me sintiera viva, lograste cambiar mi percepción del mundo. Te Amo, Armin Arlert. No me dejes, no ahora que podemos estar juntos. Por favor.

Ella besó el dorso de su mano, tratando de controlarse para no llorar. Repentinamente, el pulso de Armin se detuvo. Su corazón ya no latía, la máquina que marcaba el pulso así lo indicó. Inmediatamente, Annie llamó a los doctores para que trataran de reanimarlo, pero fue en vano. Después de una dolorosa lucha por sobrevivir, su cuerpo ya no resistió y su vida se apagó.

El día de su entierro lo sepultaron junto a la tumba de su abuelo. Finalmente los dos estarían reunidos. Aquel día asistieron amigos y conocidos a darle el pésame a Eren, Mikasa y Annie. Uno a uno fueron abandonando el lugar, hasta que sólo quedó Annie frente a la tumba del único hombre que amó. Gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, resbalando por su rostro, disfrazando sus lágrimas.

–¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Armin! – gritó, cayendo de rodillas.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo gris y un gran estruendo fue audible. Pero para Annie, la lluvia y los relámpagos no eran algo que le importara. Incapaz de levantar la mirada, todo lo que hacía era sollozar, totalmente deprimida.

–No seas tan dura contigo misma.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, esa inconfundible voz sólo podía ser de una persona.

–¿A…Armin?

Ahí estaba él, brillante y con las alas de un auténtico ángel. Le dio una cálida sonrisa, la misma que siempre le dedicaba al verla llegar a casa.

–Sigues siendo tan fría y cruel, pero contigo misma. – él dio un par de pasos, inclinándose a su altura para acariciar su mejilla.

Ella pudo sentir como su mejilla se ponía tibia, comprobando que el contacto era completamente real.

–¿Cómo? – atinó a preguntar.

–No podía irme viéndote sufrir de esta manera, así que conseguí que me dejaran verte una vez más.

Sorpresa e incredulidad serían parte de las emociones que sentía, pero lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. No era un sueño, era real.

–Incluso no dejo que descanses tranquilo. Siempre te causo problemas.

–Suficiente. Los mejores años de mi vida han sido a tu lado, hicimos muchas cosas divertidas, ¿no es así?

Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Annie.

–Sí…

–Sé que mi partida te duele, pero hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos. No te culpes más, ni por esto, ni nada. Yo siempre estaré contigo, aunque no puedas verme.

Ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero se negaba a dejarlo ir y eso le causaba un gran dolor.

–¿Volveremos a vernos? – preguntó, asimilando todo poco a poco.

–Es una promesa. – él miró hacia el cielo y sonrió. –, Ya debo irme. Te estaré esperando, Annie.

Sus alas se abrieron, listas para emprender el vuelo, pero ella tomó su mano.

–Armin…

–¿Sí?

–Te amo. – sonrió deslumbrante.

–Te Amo, Annie.

Le dio un último abrazo antes de partir. La lluvia se detuvo y un único rayo de luz los iluminó.

– _Hasta pronto._


	2. Final Alterno

_Bueno, este sólo es un final alterno, por si no les gusta el sad xd !_

* * *

El día de su entierro lo sepultaron junto a la tumba de su abuelo. Finalmente los dos estarían reunidos. Aquel día asistieron amigos y conocidos a darle el pésame a Eren, Mikasa y Annie. Uno a uno fueron abandonando el lugar, hasta que sólo quedó Annie frente a la tumba del único hombre que amó. Gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, resbalando por su rostro, disfrazando sus lágrimas.

–¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Armin! – gritó, cayendo de rodillas.

–¡Armin!

Annie se levantó exaltada y sudando frío. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era agitada. Le tomó unos instantes darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando el cuarto. Entonces lo vio, a su lado estaba él, aquel rubio que amaba con toda su alma. Al verlo, lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda y lloró, agradeciendo que solo había sido un sueño.

Los movimientos de ella hicieron que Armin se despertara, girándose para verla.

–Annie, ¿Qué pasa?

Se sorprendió al verla llorando, por lo que la abrazó con fuerza..

–¿Qué tienes, cariño? – preguntó preocupado, mientras acariciaba su espalda con infinito amor y le daba un beso en la frente.

–Tuve una horrible pesadilla… soñé que la vida te arrancaba de mi lado, y yo no podía hacer nada.

–Ya pasó, yo estoy aquí contigo y no pienso separarme de ti.

La tomó de su mentón para levantar su mirada, después depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Al separarse, ella se sintió aliviada y cerró sus ojos nuevamente, esperando conciliar el sueño.

–Te Amo, Armin. – lo abrazó más fuerte.

–Te Amo, Annie.


End file.
